Two Against Eternity
by Emma the Fish
Summary: The Doctor and Sherlock have a chance meeting and the chaos ensues with dozens of enemies and lots of drama .
1. Chapter 1

When Sherlock Holmes was very young, a man in a bow tie and a tweed jacket arrived in his backyard with a woman named Amy. The man was called the Doctor. The strange man and the woman with fiery red hair brought Sherlock into their magical blue box and showed him the didn't even know the young boy's name.

The Doctor and Amy Pond never returned for Sherlock, so he erased all knowledge of the Solar System from his mind as he reminded him of the Doctor, Amy, and his would be adventures.

Sherlock stepped through the doorway of 221B and out into the cloudy London weather. He was off to Scotland Yard to solve a murder - most likely a dull, obvious, and boring one.

He was about to hail a cab, when he noticed something and froze. Across the street, in a small alleyway, was a blue police box.

Clenching his fists, Sherlock stormed across the street, barely paying attention to the oncoming traffic. He pounded his balled fists on the door and waited a few moments before the door swung open to reveal the Doctor who still wore the same tweed jacket and bow tie (though he now wore a fez).

"Who are you?" He furrowed his brows.

"Sherlock Holmes," the consulting detective replied coldly.

"THE Sherlock Holmes?" The Doctor's eyes widened. "His is that even possible?!"

Sherlock ignored the strange comments. "When I was a boy, you showed me the stars."

The Doctor's eyes widened further. "That was you? Sherlock Holmes? Wow."

Over the next couple years, the Doctor became part of Sherlock and John's lives. They never mentioned the Doctor to Mycroft, though most of their "friends" knew about him. It wasn't a bad life. Sherlock never really forgave the Doctor. He did, however, wish that Amy was still around. The Doctor had told Sherlock all about how he had lost her. Sherlock had liked her though. She was nice. So, life for Sherlock, John, and the Doctor was just finebut now he was receiving a message from Sherlock. Was it really him? Only one way to find out.

The Doctor set the coordinates according to the psychic paper and landed the blue box. He stepped out to see a man with curly black hair, wearing a suit with no tie, sitting at a desk with his feet up in an otherwise empty room.

"I hear you've been impersonating me, Doctor." Sherlock mused, referring to a couple of days back when the Doctor had dealt with the Snowmen and the Great Intelligence.

"Doyle's version of you," the Time Lord replied. "There's a difference. Besides, I'm not the only one who's been up to something lately. Faking you own death, Sherlock?"

"Out of everyone in the universe," Sherlock took his feet of of the desk and rubbed his temple with a deep sigh. "I honestly believed that you would be the last person to judge me."

"Valid point," the Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Then again, have you seen how John is taking it?"

"He'll move on," Sherlock waved the Doctor's comment away.

"I've seen how's he's taking it," the Doctor continued. "He's the one who told me. I swear he's becoming a but bi-polar and - "

"Why are you really here, Doctor?" Sherlock huffed.

"You called me here!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's obvious that you were on your way to see me and you wanted to ask me for something," Sherlock stated. "A favor. So, what is it? What do you need?"

The Doctor sighed. He hated it when Sherlock was right, which sucked as Sherlock was right about 99.9% of the time. "I need you to help me find someone," he said. "Her name is Clara Oswin Oswald."

Sherlock sighed heavily once more.

"What is it?" The Doctor furrowed his brows.

"I know her," Sherlock said. "Why do you want to find her?"

"Long story," said the Doctor. "How do you know her?!"

Sherlock propped his elbows up on the desk. "She's my sister,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor," Sherlock sighed, leaning against the railing. "My sister and I aren't exactly on good terms. I'm not sure why you want me to come with you to - well - why do you want to find her, anyway?" "It's a very long story, Sherlock." Said the Doctor. "But, I've met her before. Except she died. Twice." Sherlock furrowed his brows. "Impossible," "Not impossible," the Doctor shook his head. "Just very improbable." Sherlock rolled his eyes and, with another sigh, gave the Doctor the address. "She's a nanny. She lives with a family friend - and by that I mean a friend of my parents, of course - and his children." The Doctor set the coordinates and landed the TARDIS. He through on his purple coat - he had gone to the wardrobe when the two first entered the TARDIS and changed into a different suit - and the Time Lord and the consulting detective were off. The blue time machine was parked on the sidewalk across the street from a tall house which Sherlock pointed to. "Come on. I haven't got all day." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I doubt you're doing very much as you're pretending to be dead." "Exactly my point, Doctor." Sherlock said as he rang the doorbell. "I'd prefer not to be gallivanting around London when I'm supposed to be dead." The door swung open to reveal and teenage girl with frizzy hair. "Clara was right," the girl commented. "You're not dead." "May we come in?" Sherlock asked dully. "Well, actually, I don't think that's a very good - " "Thank you," Sherlock strode past her, heading for the kitchen. The Doctor smiled apologetically and hurried after him. "Sherlock! You can't just barge into people's homes like that!" The two paused outside the door to the kitchen and listened. There was a causal conversation going on from within. "Clara, you're so random." "Thanks, Artie. I try to be. Now, tell me, how would you describe a total screaming genius in a way that sounds modest and tiny bit sexy?" Before Artie could answer, Sherlock barged into the kitchen. "The name's Sherlock Holmes," he said, in reply to Clara's question which was not directed at him. Clara looked up with wide eyes. "Sherlock? What the hell are you doing here?" "I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine," Sherlock said, sounding extremely bored. Clara looked past Sherlock to see the Doctor who was giving her a look that could be categorized under amused, elated, shocked, confused, and terrified all at once. She fixed her gaze back on her older brother. "You're supposed to be dead," "You and I both know that you didn't believe that for a second, Clara." Sherlock smirked. Artie gaped at Sherlock. "Artie, you need to go." Clara said. "I need to have a chat with my brother." The boy nodded and hurried from the kitchen. "So, how has life been - " Sherlock began. "Bloody hell, Sherlock." Clara slammed her fist down on the kitchen table, causing the Doctor to jump. "I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you! You and Mycroft both!" "Clara, I am not trying to - " "Then why are you here?" She snapped back at him. The Doctor slowly raised his hand into the air. "I - I wanted to meet you," he said and dropped his arm down by his side again. "I'm sorry, it's just - " "Who are you?" Clara asked, her voice obviously much softer once she turned her focus away from Sherlock. "I'm the Doctor," he smiled. "Doctor who?" She furrowed her brows. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Never mind that. I need to get back to - " "You're not really going to stay in that awful place, are you?" The Doctor sighed. "It's terrible. It practically falling to the ground and there must be at least seven different kinds of mold growing - " "Eight," said Sherlock. "I checked. Of course I'm not staying there, I'm leaving for Germany in the morning. Pleasure seeing you again, Clara. Goodbye. Doctor, let's go. Now." He stormed back to the TARDIS, the Doctor following at his heels. Inside, the Doctor just looked at him. "What?" Sherlock huffed. "Clara?" The Doctor questioned. "Your parents named your brother Mycroft, you Sherlock, and she's Clara?" "She's Clara Oswin," Sherlock stated. "I'm William Scott Sherlock. Mycroft is James Mycroft, though he'd never admit it."' "Oh," the Doctor said. "You know, I never really explained much about my life to you. I'm actually not even human and - " "This time machine is dimensionally transcendental. Obviously it's bigger on the inside. It's a Type 40 Time and Relative Dimensions In Space - TARDIS. Approximately nine hundred years old. It's chameleon circuit - disguise mechanism - became dysfunctional some time in the sixties that you have neglected to fix. This also explains the fact that it is an obsolete police public call box. The way you hold yourself and the goofy smile you always wear on your face signifies that you're trying to cover up a dark past. The fact that you have two hearts - yes, I took your pulse and I'm aware that you're an alien. It's not really something you can keep from a person who you've known for nearly two years - you're the last of your kind and I can assume that you destroyed your own race in a war which would explain the emotional damage and constant look of vague regret. Am I wrong?" The Doctor gaped at the man before home. "How could you possibly kno- " "I don't know," Sherlock snapped. "I notice. Now, stop wasting my time and bring me back to my abandoned factory." The Doctor sighed and slowly nodded, setting the coordinates to retune Sherlock to his hiding place. Two years, a punch to the face, a bomb, and an accepted apology later left Sherlock and John living together in 221B again and wondering where the Doctor had disappeared to along with Clara. One day, about three months after Sherlock revealed to John that he was alive, the two of them were sitting in the living room drinking tea when they heard. A noise. More specifically, THE noise. John and Sherlock leapt to their feet and the TARDIS appeared in the kitchen and the Doctor stepped out. John smiled and Sherlock gave a sort of smile-ish thing. But their expression quickly melted into ones of concern as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into the flat with Clara's limp form in his arms. He had a helpless look about him, one both Sherlock and John had never seen the Doctor wear. "Help me," he whimpered. "Please." *yes yes yes I know extremely fast paced and a lot happening all at once just bare with me it will get better I promise so PLEASE KEEP READING! Also I'm taking requests for things that might happen in the story so comment away ^.^ love you!* 


	3. Chapter 3

*i forgot to mention that this book is going to contain spoilers from all seasons of doctor who and Sherlock so read at your own risk. Also, I obviously don't own doctor who or Sherlock because if I did wholock would be canon*

Once the Doctor had tucked Clara into Sherlock's bed, he returned to the sitting room where the consulting detective and the ex war doctor were sitting.

"Is she going to be alright?" John asked.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, sitting downing the couch. "She'll be perfectly fine...

'It was a mere week after Sherlock and John had encountered Jim Moriarty for the first time, but the Doctor already knew all about him. The Time Lord hadn't told his two friends anything about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's bookswhy did you want to meet with me, Doctor?"

"I just wanted you to know where you stand," the Doctor said. "I care about this world and it's people. So if Sherlock and John can't stop you, I will. I will stop you, James Moriarty."

"What makes you think you're so much better than me, Doc?" Moriarty smirked again. "Last time I checked, you have more blood on your hands than I , wait!" And with that, without another word, he left.'

"Doctor," John shook his shoulders. "Doctor, wake up. Are you alright?"

"Hm?" The Doctor's eyes snapped open. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just an unpleasant dream."

John nodded slowly.

"What time is it?" The Doctor groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Three in the morning," John yawned.

"Right," the Doctor looked over to Sherlock's sleeping form. "I'm going to check in on Clara."

"Okay," John said. "I'm going back to bed." And, after another obnoxious yawn, John waddled down the hallway tiredly and headed up the stairs to his bedroom, falling back into a deep sleep within seconds of crawling beneath the covers.

The Doctor strode down the hallway and quietly entered Sherlock's room. He immediately realized that Clara was awake. She was lying there, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling.

"Clara?" The Doctor whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching for her hand.

"I almost died," she replied shakily, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Don't worry, Clara." The Doctor shook his head. "I am never ever going to let that happen. Never again."

In the morning, Sherlock and John were eating breakfast and the Doctor was looking after Clara while she rested. But Sherlock and John's meal was soon interrupted when there came a knock at the door.

Sherlock stood and strode into the sitting room and toward the door which he swung open to reveal a woman with fiery red hair standing before him. A woman he easily recognized.

"He never did go back for you, did he." She sighed.

Sherlock gaped at her, then quickly shut his mouth. "No," he replied. "He didn't. I never saw him again until three years ago."

She nodded. "I know that feeling. May I come in?"

The detective stepped aside and Amy Pond walked into the flat. "I need to find the Doctor."

Sherlock sighed. "I think I can help you with that,"


	4. Chapter 4

*so in case it wasn't already obvious, this is an au story. but the Sherlock part of it alone is slightly au because Mary doesn't exist - I'm sorry! I love her, she just doesn't fit with the plot line ^.^ anyway enjoy*

"Doctor?"

The Time Lord looked up to see Sherlock enter the room. "Yes, Sherlock?"

"I think you should come and see this," said the detective. "Now."

The Doctor blinked and stood up, following Sherlock to the sitting room where John was seated in his chair and a young woman with fiery red hair sat on the couch. She got to her feet the moment the Doctor entered the room and a wide grin spread across her face.

"A-Amy?" The Doctor furrowed his brows, then matched her grin. "AMY?!"

She ran at him and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you!"

He hesitated a moment, then wrapped his arms tightly around her thin frame. "I - I don't understand! How are you here?!"

Amy pulled away from him. "That's just the thing. I have no idea. I was in New York in the mid thirties three weeks ago when I fell asleep and the next morning I was justRory the Roman."

Amy nodded slowly, then took a deep breath and smiled. "But I manage."

"How did you know to come find Sherlock, though?" The Doctor asked.

"I did my research," Amy stated. "I looked for anything about anyone that we had ever met on Earth that might be helpful and I found out about Sherlock so I came right over."

The Doctor smiled and put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Clever girl,"

She smiled back at him. "So, how's my daughter?"

Sherlock and John were just standing by the fireplace, watching the odd and sort of bi-polar conversation unfold, mouths hanging open in confusion - even for Sherlock.

"She's good," the Doctor nodded, not even sure whether or not he was lying. "I just saw her the other day. Well, sort of. Long story. Hey! You've got to meet Clara! She's been traveling with me and as it turns out, she's Sherlock's sister."

Amy looked over to the two man standing beside the fireplace. "And you're John Watson, eh? Wait, so does this mean James Moriarty is real, too?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yep,"

"But he's dead, now." Sherlock said. "Blew his own brains out. Anyhow, Amy Pond, it's been a while."

She chuckled. "Yes, it has. Last time I saw you, you were four feet tall. And now look at you."

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it helps that I've become outrageously attractive."

Amy crossed her arms. "Still just as modest, I see." The sarcasm in her voice was clear and obvious.

Sherlock smiled a cheeky smile. John still just kind of stood there like an awkward turtle.

Amy turned back to the Doctor. "What do you think is going on, Doc?" She frowned. "How can I be back in this time era without ripping a major joke in reality?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I have no idea. But I'm going to find out." Without another word or any explanation whatsoever, the Doctor hurried into the TARDIS and locked the doors behind himself.

When he emerged, frowning deeply. "Bad news,"

Amy furrowed her brows and Sherlock and John looked over at the Doctor concernedly.

"There fabric of reality is falling apart," the Doctor sighed. "The alternate universes are colliding."

"But I wasn't in an alternate universe," Amy shook her head, puzzled.

"I know," the Doctor frowned deeper. "I - I think the collisions and the destruction have...have something to do with me."


	5. Chapter 5

"There will be more," the Doctor said."I'm sure of it. There will be others who I have lost and they will find their way to us, one way or another. It's got something to do with me, I know that...but what? What could it possibly be?"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. Sherlock crossed the room in a few long strides and flung it open to reveal a woman with wavy blonde hair who's eyes shot around the room.

"Oh my God," the Doctor's eyes widened. "How - oh, dear. This is bad."

"What?" Amy furrowed her brows.

The Doctor turned to her with a grave look. "I was right," he whispered.

Rose Tyler stepped into the flat. "I'm looking for a man called the Doctor."

Sherlock, John, and Amy all looked straight to the Doctor and Rose's eyes fell on him with a small smile. "Doctor?" She asked, eyebrows raised and expectantly waiting an answer.

The Time Lord gulped and slowly nodded. "H-hi, Rose."

She ran toward him and flung her arms around his neck. "I've missed you!"

The Doctor hesitated, but couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I've miss you, too." He couldn't suppress the grin that spread widely across his face.

"This is all very touching," Sherlock sighed. "But we do have other concerns. For example, Clara. And what about these holes or tears in the fabric of reality? What do we about these tears, Doctor? How do be fix them?"

"Sherlock," John rolled his eyes. "Could you calm down for five minutes? Please? Just for once?"

The Doctor let go of Rose and she looked around. "Sherlock? Like Sherlock Holmes? And John Watson?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "He's real. They're all real."

"Does that mean James Moriarty is real?" Amy was suddenly struck with the realization.

"Yes," John nodded. "But he's dead."

"Yes, now if you're all quite done, can we please focus on the task at hand?" Sherlock was becoming extremely impatient. "We need to fix the tears in the fabric of reality - sew them, if you will."

"Sherlock, really - "

"No, John." The Doctor interrupted and shook his head. "Unfortunately, Sherlock is right. We really do need to fix the rips in reality. Another unfortunate thing is that I'm not really sure how to do that because I don't know why it's happening. We'll have to start by investigating."

"Okay," John said. "What do we need to investigate?"

"I don't know," the Doctor sighed. "I know it's not a lot to go on, but - "

"That's nothing to go on," Rose pointed out.

"Okay, okay, yeah." The Doctor sighed. "I know. But we've got to figure something out! So, what do we do?"

"And what's going to happen to us?" Amy questioned.

"What do you mean?" John questioned.

"When we fix the rips," Amy looked to the Doctor who gulped slightly.

"We-well," he stammered. "You - um - you and Rose will - uh - go b-back to - well, Rose will go back to - to the other dimension and Amy - Amy, you'll go back to your time."

Amy and Rose slowly turned to look at the Doctor with wide eyes.

*sorry it's been a bit of a wait and it's a short chapter but there's a bit of a cliffhanger in there for you*


End file.
